vfkinsiderfandomcom-20200214-history
VFK History of American Football Quest 2012
Description Before the 1800's, the game of "Football" could refer to a game of ball played by any number of rules. It could mean a game which allowed players to run holding the ball called a running game, or a game that didn't allow the players to hold the ball called a kicking game. Our modern game of football came from the rough and tumble game of rugby, with the rule and techniques evolving over time into our own unique game of football! On today's quest, get out your snacks and get comfortable in your favorite chair, we are going to look at the history of American football! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Football Chair 2012 with Ottoman! Prizes Questions 1. The origins of American football, can be traced to games played at colleges in the early 1800's. A few well respected colleges and universities began playing a rather violent running game. Around 1820, Princeton University began their version of this rough game, and Dartmouth College initiated an early football type kicking game. Dartmouth published the rules for their "football" game in 1871. What was their game called? * New Division Rugby * Old Division Football * Offensive/Defensive English Football * New World Rugby 2. Rugby was a popular English sport. It was considered a running game, and in 1845 the rules for this early precursor to football were published. Go to the Audubon's Wild Woods in Western Age and say: "Rugby ruled!" 3. Because football was catching on all over America, the game was being developed in several places at once. This results in some historical debate over which team was actually the first American football team. The majority of sports historians have come to a general agreement and consider which team to be the first American Football team? * Yale Football Team * Harvard Football Club * Toronto Football Club * Oneida Football Club of Boston 4. Founded in 1861, the Oneida Football club did not publish its rules, so their game play is still largely unknown. Their game could have been a running or a kicking game, or even a hybrid of two versions. At the same time, the game of rugby was gaining popularity in Canada and evolved into a Canadian version of football. Go to the Castle Gate in Medieval Age and say: "What are the rules of this game, anyway?" 5. Unfortunately, very little documentation of the rules that early football teams followed remain. However, insight into the rules can be obtained by examining the documentation of important early games that are available. For example, in an 1869 football game between Princeton and Rutgers, it is known that there were types of players called fielders, bulldogs and peanutters. How many athletes played on each team at this historic game? * 6 * 12 * 25 * 37 6. Of the 25 players, 11 were called Fielders, 12 were called bulldogs and the last two, referred to as peanutters stayed near the opposing team's goal looking for scoring opportunities. This indicates that there were no rules against offsides at the time. Go to the Central Square in Medieval Age and say: "Go team!" 7. Since American football was still in its infancy, early collegiate football games used rules based on soccer. These first rules did not allow throwing or running with the ball. What was it called when a player scored? * Touchdown * Goal * End run * First Down 8. Harvard wanted rules based more on rugby, allowing physical contact and the carrying of the ball, so they stood behind their convictions and refused to attend an early meeting to codify the soccer based rules. Because of this, Harvard is credited with being very influential in the forming of the early rules of modern American Football. Go to the Undersea Window in Australia and say: "We want football!" 9. Between 1880 and 1883 the coach of the Yale football team, named Walter Camp made major adjustments to the rules. Camp lowered the player number to 11. He also reduced the size of the field and instituted beginning the scrimmage by having a player hand the football backward to his team to begin the play. He also established that if the offense failed to gain five yards in three downs that they had to give the ball to the other team. This famous coach, is thought of as what? * The Father of modern American Football * The Father of American Rugby * The Rule Bender * The Football Renegade 10. As football grew in popularity, a natural evolution was rewarding outstanding players monetarily. On November 12th, 1892, William Heffelinger, a Yale player, received $500 to play for a Pittsburgh team. As a result, Heffilinger is considered to be the first professional football player. Go to Outside the Marshall's Office in Western Age, and say: "I have Team Spirit!" Answers 1. Old Division Football 2. Go to the Audubon's Wild Woods in Western Age and say: "Rugby ruled!" 3. Oneida Football Club of Boston 4. Go to the Castle Gate in Medieval Age and say: "What are the rules of this game, anyway?" 5. 25 6. Go to the Central Square in Medieval Age and say: "Go team!" 7. Goal 8. Go to the Underwater Observatory in Australia and say: "We want football!" 9. The Father of modern American Football 10. Go to Outside the U.S. Marshalls Office in Western Age, and say: "I have Team Spirit!" Category:Quests